New Girl
Rita meats everyone, their reactions are mostly good, but Don feels like something is out of place. Rita struggles with the deal she's made, but desicdes that the wants to go through with it, even if it might cost her a few things. Transcript (Episode opens with Hope, Nate, Don, Nicki, B, and Allen in Allen and Hopes living room). Hope: I'M FUCKING DIEING OF HEAT! Don: calm down. It's just a heat wave. Everyone's hot. (Zendora comes into the room with a happy Look on her face). Zendora: Hello friends! isn't it a lovely day? Hope: Lovely!? Even the plants are dying of heat! Zendora: I'm used to heat. I grew up in a very hot place. Hope: HELL!? Nate: Sounds more like Nicki to me. (Laughs) Nicki: (Slaps him over the head) Nate: ouch! Fuck. I'm going to go get some ice, the devil slapped me! (Gets up yo get ice) Hope: Anyway, where's Jacob with the God damn drinks he said he'd fucking get!? Allen: just be patient. Nate: (off screen) OH SWEET! I FOUND ICE CREAM! Hope: ice cream!? Allen: Oh fuck. (Hope Gets up and runs to get the ice cream) Nate: No! It's mine! Hope: I'LL KILL YOU FOR IT! Nate: You mean that. Hope: I might! (grabs the ices cream) Nate: No! (Tries to grab it back) Don: seriously you guys, fighting over ice cream? Can you try to be mature? (Nate and Hope stare at Don for a moment.) Hope: (breaking the silence) TAXES!!! (Punches Nate in the face and takes the ice cream). Don: I don't even know why I try. (Scene cuts to Jacob walking down the street with a bag of drinks) Jacob: Fuu.. It's hot. (Jacob trips over a small crack on the side walk, slightly hitting his face on the way down and spilling all the drinks from the bag) FUCK! Female voice: need some help? Jacob: Uh, (looks up at the girl, revealed to be Rita) No Thanks I'm good. (Gets up) Rita: Are you okay? Jacob: Fine. Thanks again, I have to go get more drinks from the store now... So, that'll be fun I guess. Rita: Oh um ok. You're welcome. Jacob: Um, are you okay, you seem kinda nervous.. Rita: It's just how I act... I'm kinda lost.. Jacob: Do you need any help? Rita: Um.. I... I can use some help... But I want to be a bother. Jacob: okay, tell you what, if you help me get to the store and bring all that stuff back to my friends, I'll help you. Rita: Um. Ok.. I guess that's fair.. Jacob: K cool, Come on. Oh, and what's your name? Rita: Umm.. It's.. It's Rita. Jacob: awesome, I'm Jacob. Now, Let's go. (Back to everyone else at Allen and Hope's place). B: (pops up behind Allen, who's sitting on the couch) Hay Al! Allen: Ow! B! Stop that. B: hehe OK. Can I ask you something? Allen: What? B: did you know your face is kinda red-ish? Allen: yes, B. It's because of the heat. B: are you sure? Allen: I'm sure. B: because I think It's cuz you're staring up Hope's skirt. Allen: (covers her mouth) SHUT UP! Nicki: B, you really shouldn't just announce it. Allen: Think you, Nicki. Nicki: even though it was obvious. Allen: Nate was right, you are the devil. Nicki: (Slaps him over the head) Zendora: that was a little unnecessary. (The door suddenly opened, and Jacob comes in) Jacob: Sup fuckers! miss me? Hope: FINAL-FUCKING-LY! I NEED A DRINK! Jacob: yeah, but the time we got there they were out of drinks. Hope: err.. We? Nate: ah fuck, he's hallucinating again. Must be the heat. Jacob: No I'm - Again? Don: not important, who's 'we' Jacob: She was right here a second ago.. Nicki: um, yeah.. I hate to say it but Nate my have been right.. Try laying down for a sec.. B: I knew he was crazy. Allen: well, this bartered snapped, who's up for video games? Jacob: (Sigh) give me a sec. Oh, and Allen, go take a walk though a mind field. Allen: UP YOURS! Jacob: (walks out of the apartment and looks around) Rita? Rita: (shyly peek up behind the hall) I'm Sorry... I got kinda nervous.. And I for a call from someone. Jacob: Oh ok.. Well, come inside if you want to meet everyone. Rita: oh ok. Jacob: (coming back went to the apartment with Rita) Proof bitches. Rita: (nervously) Um.. hello. Hope: 'sup pigtails. Rita: Huh? Hope: ya know, cuz of your hair. Rita: Oh.. I see. Clever. Don: nice meeting ya. Rita: um.. you too. Nicki: you ok? Rita: I'm just a little nervous with this many people.. Nate: no need to be nervous. Zendora: (exited) No need at all! I can already tell that we are going to be really really good friends! can you not feel it! Rita: I guess... Zendora: No excuses, come sit! (Grabs Rita's hand and drags her to the couch). Rita: wow, your hands are really soft. Zendora: (giggles) thank you, I like to soak them in the blood off my fallen enemies. (Giggles somewhat evily) Rita: umm Nate: like I said no reason... Rita: umm ok... I have to go take a call! I'll be back! (Runs out) (Rita grabs her phone and pulls up a face chat with the same masked dark figure). Masked Figure: this better be earth my time. Rita: I- I'm Sorry sir, but I CAN'T do this! Masked Figure: what do you mean you can't? Rita: well, they all seem nice. But kinda scary.. but nice... Masked Figure: Spit it out! Rita: I'm Sorry, I quit. MaskedFigure: you made a deal. You can't quit. Rita: I just don't feel comforta- Masked Figure: You WILL listen to me. Rita: yes sir. Masked Figure: You have to go through withes now, no matter what. If you don't do as you're told, you're breaking the deal, if you disagree, you still have to do it. And if you show any hesitation even for a tenth of a second, I won't think twice about killing you right there on the spot instantly. You will do as you are told, and if you don't you'll die. Rita: But what about the green girl? Why her? Masked Figure: why not her? I told you what she is, and how she's only hurting her friends. The 'nice' ones. It's an act. She's what we describe as pure evil. Rita: but everyone's a little evil so why does it matter? Masked Figure: have you already forgot what she's done, Rita? Rita: No sir. I'll do what you say. I'm sorry. Masked Figure: good girl. (Meanwhile, inside the apartment) Hope: So, Rita seems pretty cool. Little quite, but alright. Nate: I guess. What do you think Don? Don: I.. don't know. Jacob: What do you mean you don't know? Don: its just there was something off about a brain wave patterns, I wasn't really able to pick anything up, all I could pick up is a faint signal, so she's definitely human. But I couldn't tell what it meant. Feel like I've sensed it somewhere before though.. Hope: I'm sure it's nothing. Don: Maybe..(Thinking) Is she hiding something?.. I'd know a thing or two about that.. (out loud) but you're right it's probably nothing. Rita: (comes in) sorry for the interruption. It won't happen again. Don: (thinking) I'm picking up another brain wave... this one's faint too.. It's not hers.. it.. It's almost like... ( Her pupils dilate in shock/fear) No.. '-End' Category:Episodes